Forgiveness
by TeaOfLove
Summary: Takes place a few weeks after the incident on the beach in Cuba. Erik is clueless as to Charles' condition, and visits him one day for their weekly chess match in a last-ditch effort to preserve their friendship. Charles/Erik, Magneto/Professor X. My first attempt at a fanfic so please review.


A/N: Hi there! This is my first ever fanfiction, so of course, all criticism is welcomed. I hope you enjoy it

Forgiveness

_Erik. What are you doing here?_ The voice of Charles Xavier appeared inside of his head as Erik strode down the corridors of Xavier Academy. He had chosen to forgo his helmet in a gesture of goodwill.

A smirk appeared on his lips, _Why Charles, I have come for our weekly chess match._ Erik replied. The smile faded. _I had arrived last week, but I could not find you. Out for a stroll were we? I have not seen you since…_ He gulped._ I'll meet you in the study shall I? _The lack of response was his first clue.

Erik eventually found the study were he guessed Charles was hidden and threw open the heavy oak doors by manipulating the metal hinges.

The room was much as he remembered. Velvet chaise longs dotted around, a dark mahogany desk sitting in the corner, bookshelves lining the walls and a small glass chess set sitting atop one of the many piles of textbooks.

The only thing that had changed was a curious white chair that Charles appeared to be sitting in, facing the long windows looking over the moonlit grounds and it's back to the door. Charles himself was reflected in the windows and Erik could see that he had his head in his hands.

"Please, don't get up on my account." Remarked Erik dryly.

"Would that I could Erik, would that I could." Charles sighed. He sounded so weary. The Charles Erik knew had always sounded so wonderfully optimistic, a far cry the tone of voice he now spoke in.

"Charles?" Erik was puzzled. Why could he not get up?

Then it hit him.

Charles maneuvered the wheelchair so that he was in front of Erik, looking up at him. "You did not see me last week Erik because I was still bed ridden. The hospital only let me go yesterday." He was looking him right in the eye; clear sapphires to murky emeralds and Erik couldn't stop the words tumbling out of his mouth if he tried.

"Oh Charles. No. Please. _No._ Of all the people… Please Charles, tell me I didn't…" He whispered. The tears were starting to leak from Erik's eyes. He had always prided himself on being strong, almost emotionless but he was now faced with the fact that he had _paralyzed _his _best friend._ Horror was leaking into his veins, causing the edges of his vision to turn grey.

Charles expression softened from hard resignation to an almost tender look. "Erik, you can't blame yourself for this." Erik's knees gave out beneath him and he was kneeling before the man that he was responsible for disabling, at eye level.

"But you said-"

"I know what I said. I was angry and in pain, frightened that my dearest friend was about to leave me. I did not mean it." Charles still hadn't dropped his piercing gaze but now those beautiful blue eyes were brimming with tears threatening to spill. "It was fates doing, not yours."

"Surely you cannot believe that? God dammit Charles! I've put you in wheelchair! Oh God… Charles…" Both men had tracks of tears running down their faces now. Gone was all pretense of being strong, all that was left in its place now was two broken souls. "Charles… Please…" He didn't particularly know what he was begging for. Forgiveness? For Charles to stop being so… Charles? "Oh God…I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry…" Erik's head was bowed under the weight of his emotion.

"Erik," Charles lent forward and place to fingers under Erik's chin and lifted it so that he could meet his eyes. "Erik Lehnsherr. My friend, you _cannot_ blame yourself; you did not do this! Even if you did, I would have forgiven you long ago!"

A stray thought ran through Erik's mind _He looks so beautiful. So heart-breakingly beautiful. _He shook his head; he had thought he had rid himself of that particular torture. "Charles, how could I not blame myself? I deflected the bullet that hit you, it should have been me. I _wish_ it had been me."

"How can you _say _that? I would never wish this upon you. My friend, I swear, you cannot blame yourself for this. I will hear none of this. Do you hear me?"

"You would forgive me?" He asked in a small voice.

"If you had needed forgiving." Charles' piercing gazed cut through Erik and he could see that, beyond a doubt, he was forgiven.

Both men were now acutely aware that Charles was still touching Erik's face and that somehow, his hand had moved from simply holding his chin to cupping his face. Charles gave an embarrassed cough and dropped his hand. "How about that game then?" Mournful at the sudden loss of warmth that spread when Charles was touching him, Erik nodded and moved to the chess set.


End file.
